pixelnationsfandomcom-20200214-history
S.P.Q.R
''S.P.Q.R. Introduction'' The S.P.Q.R Alliance was established on June 28th, 2013. S.P.Q.R Charter Article I Membership: §1. All members, whether in peace or war mode, will be accepted. §2. SPQR reserves the right to deny membership to a player if it deems necessary. §3. Players must apply on the forums as well as in game to be accepted into the alliance. §4. All members must swear to abide by the charter at all times. §5. Members will be shipped a welcome aid in the 24 hours following completion of the Academy. §6. Members will be considered full members only after completion of the academy. Article II Duties and rights of a full member: Duties: §1. The members must constantly have an adequate behavior towards the alliance, as well as toward the other members. §2. All members must follow their superior’s orders. §3. All members must be adequately active on the forums. §4. When you sign on to IRC, members shall greet superiors and members of the alliance as an act of respect. Rights: §1. All members have the right to be respected by their superiors and by the other members. §2. All members have the right to partake in political activities. §3. All members have the right to receive growth, war or any other type of aid they may need. §5. All members have the right to participate in trade and commerce. Article III Alliance Internal Affairs: Government Structure and Ranks: §1. Emperor; The Emperor is in command of the alliance. He leads the alliance through all the decisions. §2. Imperator; The Imperator controls SPQR in the absence of the Emperor. No one except the high senate may question him about his decisions. §3. Praetor; The Praetor functions as the third highest rank there is, he is involved politically and militarily. He controls the roman legions if the senate or Imperator allows him to. §4. The senate; Two senates compose SPQR; -The Low Senate; Composed of the Roman Senators. -The High Senate; Composed of The Consuls. Both Senates Propose motions and vote on them. Any member can be part of the Low Senate and become a senator. §5. Consuls; Consuls compose the high senate council that receives and votes on the proposition that the lower senate has passed. After they have voted on those propositions they shall pass it on to the Praetor which approvs or deny it, if approved it will be passed on to the Imperator which repeats the process and passes it on to the Emperor. Consuls may question the decisions of the Imperator or any rank below, but may not change anything without the full approval of the senate and Emperor. §6. Proposition; If a proposition is denied by the Praetor, Imperator, it may be given a second chance to reenact by the voice of the people itself. Since Consuls have absolute diplomatic immunity, they are the ones that may question the Praetor & Imperator. Therefor they are the ones that must begin the revote for the proposition that was denied. When the revote has begun, the lower tier senate and the higher tier senate may begin to vote and if it passes, it will be implemented. Only the Emperor may stop a revote or deny something and the ranks below must accept, if the Emperor is absent for more than one week, the Imperator takes his place in this matter. §7. Senators; They compose the Low Senate. Any member can request to become a senator. And Every Ambassador has the right to be a senator if they wish. They propose and vote on propositions and pass it on to the high senate. §8. Roman Citizens; They are the full members of SPQR and thus have the right to receive all the benefits. §9. Foreign and Internal Diplomats; These players represent SPQR and the other alliances. Politics: §1. The SPQR political system is a meritocratic system in which everyone can hold government positions, as long as they are active, dedicated, and hardworking. §2. Any member having committed an unlawful act such as: stealing money or attacking or raiding a member of the SPQR, will be judged in the tribunal of SPQR infront of the Senators, Consuls, Praetor, Imperator and Emperor. §3. Any important decisions or documents must be approved by the senate and/or Imperator along the Emperor. §4. Both the promotion and demotion of a member will be decided by the government staff together with the member. In case of the need for a demotion, the considered member will be questioned and discussed with before the demotion and or expulsion. No member may be kicked out of the SPQR or demoted without first having stated his side of the event. The members of government will then deliberate and thus inform the member of the decision. Article IV Alliance Foreign Affairs: §1. SPQR will carefully consider every treaty proposal and accept any treaty that it considers to be prosperous for both signatories. SPQR will deny any treaty with alliances housing criminals or that have shown hostility towards SPQR. §2. Termination of current treaties will first be discussed by the senate along with the whole government and the treated government before formalization of the cancellation. Article V War Procedures: §1. SPQR is a peaceful Alliance, although in the event of war it will defend itself. §2. In the occasion of a war, SPQR will fight to protect itself, and more importantly it's members. SPQR will offer protection to all it's members, in any situation, with aid, or military support. Therefor SPQR will assign people based on their rank and power in groups/teams so they may never fight alone. The groups and teams vary between 2 to 4 members. §3. In the event of a war, in which one or more members of SPQR are participating, the defending member has the right to ask for aid from the other members of the alliance, either in the form of monetary aid, or military assistance. SPQR will assign the team or group to defend it's fellow member. Conclusion: SPQR is a free Alliance full of opportunities, if you are willing to work for them. We promote free trade, cooperation, and diplomacy. Our Economy and military are strong and we will definitely be present for a long time. Current Government 'Ongoing Wars' SPQR is currently not involved in any wars. 'Current Treaties' '''MDP-'''Revolutionary Party of Pixelon '''PIAT-'''Knights of The Round Tables Category:Alliance